el peor deseo de la historia
by Max player123
Summary: luego de que un saiyajin expulsado reviviera la maldad del cuerpo de Goku para cumplir su venganza contra el príncipe de los saiyajines , las cosas se saldrán del control , Kakaroto resulto ser mas poderoso de lo que parecía y su sed de sangre esta por encima de los limites , ahora todos los guerreros combinaran sus poderes para vencer a Kakaroto de una vez por todas
1. el peor deseo de la historia

**el peor deseo de la historia **

Han pasado años desde la pelea que marco el destino de la tierra , Goku quien había salvado el universo en muchas ocasiones , estaba dedicado a su familia y al nacimiento de su nieta , la pequeña de tan solo unos días de vida estaba con su familia , pero ellos no sabían que serian los testigos de algo que marcaría el destino de la tierra y el universo , en medio de una galaxia alejada había una persecución entre Tarble quien era perseguido por unos saiyajines malvados en una nave similar a la de Frezeer

- señor , tenemos al hijo del rey Vegeta en la mira ¿ lo derribamos ? - pregunto el soldado con cuerpo de tortuga

- no , dejemos que vaya a su escondite y lo ejecutaremos , seguro correrá como siempre a los pies de su hermano mayor que destruiremos para cobrar mi venganza -

la nave de Tarble paso rozando la tierra y el saiyajin malvado ve como el enorme planeta azul parecía perfecto , los robots bajaron para inspeccionar el planeta y notaron un aire limpio y fresco , luego de minutos obtuvieron una noticia importante

- señor , tenemos información importante , Tarble escapo pero aquí se encuentran mas saiyajines de los que temíamos - dijo el soldado tortuga

- ¿ cuantos saiyajines son los que hay ? - pregunto la figura moviendo su cola de simio de un lado a otro

- parece que identificamos a dos con un nivel de pelea superior a los 15.000 , uno de ellos es el príncipe Vegeta pero el otro tiene un nivel de pelea superior al de Vegeta -

- ¡¿ que ?! ¡¿ acaso hay alguien superior a Vegeta ?! ¡¿ quien es ese sujeto ?! - pregunto la figura de cabello negro

- tal parece que se trata ... se trata de Kakaroto , el hijo de un soldado de nombre Bardock quien desafió a Freezer antes de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta , pero se suponía que Kakaroto tenia un poder de pelea bajo , es ilógico que supere a Vegeta -

- no lo creo - el saiyajin de armadura se levanta y con su rastreador cometo a escanear el cuerpo de Goku y descubrió que poseía un poder inimaginable , cuando el aparato exploto en el rostro del saiyajin - mhm , tal parece que el tal Kakaroto no es tan débil de como aparenta , pero me molesta que sea tan generoso -

- ¿ por que lo dice señor ? - pregunto el soldado de caparazón

- veras , parece que el tal Kakaroto o Goku es alguien muy amable y generoso , en pocas palabras es un tonto por no destruir este planeta , pero seria una locura tratar de pelear contra un guerrero que venció a Freezer , no le ganaríamos ni en sueños -

de repente un soldado común bajo su pistola para traer un tablilla digital para que vea algo - mire señor , las llaman " esferas del dragón " , al parecer tienen la capacidad de conceder deseos , podemos pedir que venzamos a Vegeta y a Kakaroto -

el saiyajin lo ejecuta por lo que dijo el soldado y luego baja su mano nuevamente - aquí el único que piensa soy yo , pero a decir verdad no podríamos pedir , eso ... dime Karhoz ¿ que es mejor que tener a un soldado enemigo ?- el saiyajin vio que el soldado no le respondió por lo asustado que estaba - bueno es tener a un soldado muy poderoso haciendo lo que queramos -

- creo ... creo que no le entiendo señor -

- veras es muy simple , la maldad de Kakaroto esta encerrada , si pedimos que la libere podremos manipularlo para poder cobrar nuestra venganza y dominar el universo -

- señor , eso es brillante , es usted un genio -

- no necesito que me digas esos alago empalagosos -

el saiyajin ordeno que sus robots buscaran las esferas del dragón con unos dispositivos especiales , mientras tanto Goku y Vegeta estaban cenando como todas las noches , en una competencia de glotonería entre ambos , Bulma y Milk los vieron que entre ellos se robaban los platillos

- tráiganos mas comida - pidió el saiyajin de quimono naranja - esto esta muy delicioso , ¿ no lo crees Vegeta ? - el príncipe solo vio a Goku con su boca llena de espagueti y bajo nuevamente la mirada para seguir comiendo , el la mansión de Mr satan todo era alegría por el feliz acontecimiento pero de repente el cielo se oscurece

- ¿ que demonios pasa ? - el Namek sintió un poder igual al de los saiyajines a lo lejos al ver salir a Shen-long

en el campo , el dragón había salio de las esferas del dragón listo para conceder el deseo a su invocador , mientras tanto los soldados estaban asustados

- me haz llamado y yo eh venido ¿ cual es tu deseo ? - pregunto el dragon verde

- escucha , quiero que revivas la maldad del saiyajin Goku , quiero que vuelva a ser Kakaroto y quiero que se separe de la tonta idea de ser un ser generoso y de corazón blando -

- eso es muy fácil de cumplir -

a Shen-long le brillaron los ojos como es típico de el cuando concede un deseo , pero mientras todos vieron que el cielo volvía a la normalidad , escucharon que se rompía un plato , al voltear , Goku estaba apoyado contra la pared sosteniendo su pecho que le dolía mucho

- Goku ¿ que te sucede ? - Milk intento acercarse pero Goku comenzó a expulsar su Ki que arrastro a Milk a los brazos de Bulma , los guerreros intentaron acercarse pero debido al gran poder de Goku no pudieron hacer mucho , Goku , con mucha dificultad puso los dedos en su frente y uso la teletransportacion para salir de la vista de todos , pero cuando llego a varios planetas comenzó a destruirlos con solo un ataque , el saiyajin que revivió a Kakaroto estaba satisfecho y era hora de actuar

- ¡ Kakaroto ! - le llamo la atención al Goku maligno quien volteo con una mirada seria y muy fria - por fin nos encontramos Kakaroto -

- ¿ quien diablos eres tu y que quieres ? - pregunto el saiyajin de cabellos negros

- mi nombre no importa , lo que importa es que te llevare a casa conmigo - dijo el soldado de botas negras

Kakaroto estaba confundido por lo que pasaba - ¿ a casa ? ¿ al planeta Vegeta ? - pregunto el joven de quimono naranja -negro

- Ja ja ja ja , no Kakaroto , no al planeta Vegeta , ahora somos los únicos saiyajines que quedamos como los verdaderos amos del universo , tenemos que tomar el control , si nos unimos no hay nada de lo que no podamos prescindir , solo piensa en el poder que obtendríamos , podrás matar a placeres y nadie te detendrá -

los dos saiyajines comenzaron a reír de forma maligna mientras cerraban el acuerdo - espera tu , quiero una armadura porque estas ropas son muy estúpidas -

- JA JA JA JA JA , dalo por hecho Kakaroto , me alegro que volvieras pero dime ¿ que paso con tu parte generosa ?- pregunto el soldado de cola de simio

- si te refieres al inútil y bueno para nada de Goku ... debe estar tirado por ahí - dijo el saiyajin de ojos negros rojizos

los dos seres entraron a la nave para empezar sus planes de dominio universal , pero los guerreros Z sintieron un poder maligno a lo lejos del universo , mientras que en otra galaxia un Changlong a lo lejos sintió un gran poder maligno que provenía de la vía láctea

- ¿ le preocupa algo señor Kuriza ? - pregunto la joven de cabellos verdes

- Goku me preocupa - el emperador cambio las coordenadas rumbo fijo a la tierra mientras que Nashina estaba atendiendo a un tripulante especial , Kuriza sintió un gran mal , ahora solo restaba que los guerreros Z estén bien

continuara...


	2. Kakaroto vs Goku primer round

**Kakaroto vs Goku el primer round**

Han pasado mas de dos horas y aun no se sabe nada de Goku o Kakaroto , los guerreros Z estaba preocupados pro su amigo pero de la nada y de entre los arboles salio la figura de Goku completamente débil y con si ki por el suelo , Vegeta se acerco y le lanzo una semilla de ermitaño que Goku se apresuro en comer

- Goku - Milk se acerco llorando mientras lo abrazaba y el solo se reía en voz baja - por fin estaba muy preocupada por ti -

- vamos Milk no te preocupes por mi estoy bien - dijo el saiyajin del traje naranja

- ¡¿ como quieres que no me preocupe por ti ?! ¡ eres mi esposo y no te descuidare ¡¿ oíste bien ?! - le grito la esposa de los aretes naranjas

- vamos Milk , Goku recién llego y ya les estas gritando , por favor déjalo hablar - pidió Piccoro con tono serio - que cuente lo que paso y por que se siente débil -

- eso es fácil de explicar Piccoro - Vegeta tomo su rastreador y leyó el poder de pelea de Goku - JA JA JA , su poder de pelea es 10.000 Máximo , que tonto eres , tal parece que el Kakaroto malo se llevo mas del 99% de sus poderes -

-¡¿ que ?! ¡¿ es broma que mi poder es solo de 10.000?! - pregunto el saiyajin de quimono naranja

- bueno , tal parecer que la suerte esta del lado de Vegeta esta vez ,¿ no Kakaroto ? - dijo el orgulloso príncipe mientras se reía

- JA JA JA JA , estoy de acuerdo contigo Vegeta - los guerreros al saiyajin maligno de pie como si nada en frente de ellos mientras se reía como si le causara gracia

- KA... ka...Kakaroto - el príncipe vio como su rival estaba en forma de un super saiyajin pero de cabello oscuro debido a la maldad que emanaba , el orgulloso Vegeta bajo sus brazos y se empezó a reír a carcajadas - que deliciosa mente irónico , después de tantos años de vivir a la sombra de Kakaroto seré yo quien lo derrote -

- pues ¿ que esperas Vegeta ? , digo si tu ki es tan grande como tu bocota - el saiyajin de cabellos oscuros desafió a Vegeta a una pelea a la que el acepto con gusto pero antes de que se atacaran un poder salio golpeando a Kakaroto en el rostro

- oye tu ¿ que fue lo que me hiciste ? - la voz de Goku salio por el aire mientras Kakaroto se vio asombrado de que Goku estuviera de pie , el saiyajin de armadura negra vio que Goku no tenia un ki elevado - contesta ahora -

- escucha Goku , no te conviene luchar contra mi porque soy muy poderoso - el saiyajin de ojos rojizos voltea a ver a Vegeta y cuando sintió algo en la nuca voltea y el puño de Goku lo había acertado en la mejilla izquierda lanzando su cuerpo a unos pocos metros - eres muy tenaz para ser un guerrero de clase baja , ¿ por que no te entrenas y luego me enfrentas ? -

- no digas tonterías - Goku ataco a su contra parte maligna pero es solo lo esquivaba con gran velocidad - Kakaroto , deja de hacer maldades -

- ¿ por que ? , es muy divertido destruir cosas -

Kakaroto tomo a Goku de las piernas y lo azota en el suelo , cuando este intenta levantarse , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos lo levanta del cabello y lo lanza a los aires , Kakaroto se puso en posición de pelea para atacar - KA ...ME ... HA ...ME ... ¡ HA! -

Goku ve que el ataque se acercaba y con mucha dificultad logra esquivar el super kame-hame-ha de Kakaroto que impacta en un planeta distante destruyendo el planeta por completo

- eres un monstruo , jamas te lo perdonare miserable -

- ¿ dices que soy un monstruo Goku , JA JA JA , te equivocas , soy la muerte en persona -

Kakaroto le aparece por detras y con un golpe de martillo lo lanza a tierra , pero antes de que toque el suelo , el saiyajin de armadura negra lo levanta de una patada y lo lanza de nuevo al cielo , Goku frena el impacto para sentir a su contra parte en sus espaldas , cuando asustado intenta golpearlo con un puño Kakaroto lo detiene con su mano

- escucha Goku , por mas que me gustaría hacerte sufrir hay algo que quiero saber - el saiyajin apretó la mano de Goku pero este intentaba soltarse - ¿ por que aun sigues con vida después de esa explosión de Ki -

el saiyajin de quimono naranja comenzó a golpear con puños en el pecho de Kakaroto pero este no sentía nada , los poderes de los dos saiyajines no tenían comparación

- eres un estúpido al pelear conmigo Goku , sabes que jamas me podrás ganar - Kakaroto lo lanza de nuevo a la tierra y con su mano comenzó a crear una honda de poder - por que yo soy el guerrero mas poderoso del universo ,¡ destello infernal ! -

- ¡¿ que ?! ,_ yo no poseo esa habilidad - _

Goku había sido ejecutado por el destello infernal de Kakaroto pero este al ver que aun se movía comenzó a reír nuevamente , Goku se puso de pie para volver a pelear contra Kakaroto pero este tenia algo en mente

- escucha Goku , en vez de sufrir tanto , ¿ por que no te unes a mi ? podrás destruir a quien quieras y lo que quieras , piensa en la comida y el el excelente vino que tendrás , juntos gobernaremos el universo entero ¿ que me dices Goku ? -

- jamas me uniré a ti , porque eres un desgraciado maldito -

- ¡ eres un maldito estúpido ! -

Kakaroto se preparo para atacar pero no contaba con algo - Taiyo-ken - Goku dejo cegado a Kakaroto por unos instantes mientras preparaba su golpe - cuádruple Kaio-ken -

Goku se lanza con su técnica , pero Kakaroto desaparece y con su golpe mas certero golpea la espalda de Goku quien cae al suelo lastimado por el golpe - JA JA JA , tendrás suerte si en 10 días te levantas Goku -

- ¡ Kakaroto ! - el príncipe se acerca a Goku y con una patada lo lanza fuera del campo de batalla - es evidente que tendré que derrotar a ese sujeto puesto que tu eres un inútil -

- ¿ tu ? ¿ tu vas a derrotarme Vegeta ? - Kakaroto se empezó a reír de forma cruel de Vegeta y luego lo ve a los ojos llenos de ira - ¿ atacaras ? -

- ¿ si Vegeta ? ¿ atacaras a Kakaroto ? - el saiyajin de armadura gris salio de las sombras y la expresion de Vegeta lo dijo todo

- ¡ ZHARDANA !-

- el mismo que tu padre expulso del planeta Vegeta hace tiempo y ahora , Kakaroto te destruirá - el saiyajin mas viejo solo dejo que su compañero peleara - anda Kakaroto enséñales ¿ quien es el mas fuerte ? -

continuara...


	3. el principe vs el soldado

**el príncipe vs el soldado **

Vegeta desafió a Kakaroto , mientras Zhardana se puso de pie , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos se sonreía y se lanza contra el príncipe pero este salta y con una patada lo lanza contra las paredes de la mansión de Mr satan , el príncipe se empezó a reirse de forma exagerada y orgullosa como siempre es típico de el

- ¿ que te pasa Kakaroto ? ¿ ese es todo el poder que tienes ? - pregunto el príncipe con su sarcasmo

Kakaroto se levanta limpiando su armadura y se sonríe para encara a Vegeta , este deja de reír y ve como Kakaroto se transforma en un super saiyajin , Vegeta también lo imita y con su velocidad comienzan a intercambiar golpes , el príncipe lo tomo del brazo derecho y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad pero Kakaroto se transporta y le aparece por detrás , Vegeta voltea y el saiyajin de armadura negra lo golpea con un golpe martillo y lo arroja al suelo , pero Vegeta aterriza y cuando el saiyajin intenta golpearlo Vegeta se lanza con un puño y lo barre lanzando al saiyajin maligno contra los arboles

- vaya , te haz vuelto muy fuerte Vegeta - dijo Zhardana con tono de sarcasmo - pero para vencer a Kakaroto te hará falta mas que eso -

Kakaroto se empezó a reír con una risa maligna y Vegeta ve como se transforma en un super saiyajin en fase dos , Vegeta se ríe y lo imita - por fin , una batalla perfecta - Vegeta se lanza pero Kakaroto se transporta a la espalda de saiyajin de azul y con una patada lo lanza al suelo , el cuerpo de Vegeta rebota cuatro veces y luego se levanta para atacar - tal vez me hayas superado varias veces Kakaroto , pero esta vez gano yo - Vegeta se señalo con el pulgar y con una risa se preparo para atacar

- anda Vegeta , a ti no te dejare escapar tan fácil -

el príncipe salto para atacar al saiyajin pero este se transporto hasta atrás del príncipe pero este logro crear una barrera de energía y arrastro el cuerpo de Kakaroto , Vegeta se mueve con mucho mas velocidad y lo golpea con un codazo planchando el cuerpo de Kakaroto al suelo , el saiyajin de cabellos negros y armadura negra se empezó a reír en voz alta - ¿ de verdad crees que podrás ganarme Vegeta ? - pregunto el saiyajin

- anda levántate y pelea Kakaroto - el príncipe se preparo para pelear pero cuando se lanza en picada , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos desaparece y con su ki lanza a Vegeta con sus poderes a la tierra , Vegeta cae en picada pero coloca sus manos para contrarrestar el ataque de Kakaroto , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos le aparece por delante y con una patada al pecho arroja a Vegeta a la mansión

- ¡ ya estoy harto ! - Vegeta se empezó a irritar por las burlas de Kakaroto - ¡ no puedo ser vencido por un guerrero de clase baja ! ¡ YO SOY VEGETA ! -

el saiyajin ataco con un puño al mentón de Kakaroto pero este lo resistió y con sus puños comenzó a golpearlo varias veces , Vegeta dejaba salir su saliva con cada golpe , el saiyajin de traje azul lo golpea con una patada a las costillas y comenzó a golpearlo con puños al rostro

- maldito , pagaras por hacerme irritar insecto - Vegeta junto sus manos preparando su golpe final - ¡ RESPLANDOR FINAL ! -

el príncipe preparo su ataque que apunto a Kakaroto , este preparo su poder para contrarrestar el ataque de Vegeta con un kame-hame-ha , los dos poderes colisionaron entre ellos y Vegeta vio que si destruía a Kakaroto pero cuando vio que Bulma y Trunks estaban cerca del lugar Vegeta se trago su orgullo y dejo salir el poder al espacio exterior

- ¿ que te pasa Vegeta ? ¿ este es todo tu poder ? - pregunto el saiyajin de ojos rojizos - bueno continuemos Vegeta -

los saiyajines comenzaron a pelear entre ellos como siempre , Vegeta logro acertar un puño en las costillas de Kakaroto , luego con su rodilla logro acertar un golpe extremista a su estomago , Kakaroto cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras se sostenia el estomago , Vegeta se empezo a reir mientras Kakaroto estaba en el suelo

- JA JA JA , ¿ no vas a pelear mas Kakaroto ? - el saiyajin de traje azul se puso en guardia - ahora acabare contigo -

Vegeta se preparo pero Kakaroto se empezó a reír en voz alta como era típico de el , me haz dejado sorprendido Vegeta , resultaste ser un ser extremadamente fuerte , pero es hora de acabar con todo esto - Kakaroto se preparo y Vegeta se puso en posición de pelea , pero se sorprendió al ver que Kakaroto estaba a punto de transformarse en un super saiyajin en fase 3

- _no , ¿ como pude ser tan confiado ? -_ Vegeta se irrito al ver que Kakaroto estaba a punto de ser lo que el nunca fue , un super saiyajin en fase 3 - _no , ahora Kakaroto acabara con toda la tierra - _Vegeta cayo de rodillas al ver que no podia hacer nada pero Goku se puso en frente para lanzar un ultimo ataque

- JA JA JA JA , espero que hayan disfrutado el tiempo que les di porque ahora acabare con ustedes con un super kame-hame-ha -

el saiyajin de ojos rojizos estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque cuando una señal en su rastreador lo detiene , eran cuatro poderes muy grandes , uno a cada lado de la galaxia , el saiyajin fase 3 detuvo su ataque y con Zhardana fueron a buscar ese misterioso poder , mientras Goku dejaba caer su ki que le quedaba , Vegeta se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro

- _¿ como puede ser posible ? , aun siendo un ser malvado es mas fuerte que yo - _

Vegeta se sentía abatido porque aun con la división de poderes Kakaroto claramente lo supero por completo , Goku le ayudo a levantarse pero el lo alejo

- vamos Vegeta tu solo protegiste la tierra y eso significa mas que la victoria - le animo Goku con tono simple

- no necesito que me consueles , no soy un pobre diablo -

el príncipe de los saiyajines había sido derrotado una vez mas , pero no fue una victoria física contra el príncipe sino mas bien psicológica algo que Goku entendió , pero lo que no entendía es ¿ que eran esos cuatro poderes de los que hablo Kakaroto ?

continuara...


	4. el nuevo rey de planeta Vegeta

**el rey del planeta Vgeta **

Kakaroto había buscado por todas partes el origen del poder misterioso pero no lo encontró por ningún lado , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos es enfadaba cada vez mas al no encontrar a alguien con quien pelear

- maldición , hemos estado buscando por días y no encontramos nada - se quejo el saiyajin de ojos rojizos - Zhardana , me estoy impacientando y mucho - dijo Kakaroto con sus puños apretados

- si lo se , aunque estoy muy viejo para pelear Kakaroto , me gusta ver al mejor saiyajin de todos pelear , eso me trae recuerdos pero me temo que no hay nada -

- ¿ acaso nos han burlado Zhardana ? - pregunto el saiyajin de ojos rojizos - espero que no sea así o tendré que eliminarte por estúpido que eres -

- ¿ que tal si aprovechamos el tiempo Kakaroto ? - pregunto el saiyajin de barba blanca - podemos darte un ejercito con nuestros poderes combinados -

- esas chatarras no son un buen ejercito - dijo el saiyajin de cabellos de estrellas - ¿ por que quieres darme un ejercito basura ? -

- nunca dije nada de robots , pensaba en darte saiyajines de carne y hueso para que pelees y domines el universo -

Kakaroto se quedo pensando en el ejercito de saiyajines que podría formar con sus poderes y los conocimientos de Zhardana , su ejercito seria imparable y el legado de Kakaroto sera por toda la eternidad

- ¿ como haremos para conseguir a mas saiyajines si solo quedamos 7 ? - pregunto Kakaroto

- mhm , las esferas del dragón te devolvieron la vida Kakaroto , quizás podamos pedir que nos devuelvan a todos los saiyajines que hayan sido asesinados por freezer ¿ que dices ? -

los dos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar nuevamente las esferas del dragón , Kakaroto podía sentir el sabor de su pueblo perfecto de guerreros en la boca , tanto que una sonrisa siniestra se formo en su rostro , el solo podría gobernar el universo de una vez y matar a placeres con sus guerreros

- Kakaroto - cuando Kakaroto le llamo la atencion la voz del viejo que habia reunido las cuatro esferas el bajo a tierra para darle las tres restantes - ahora si Kakaroto , estas a un paso de gobernar el universo -

- lo se y quiero que tu seas el encargado de que mis ordenes se cumplan - dijo el saiyajin de ojos rojizos - ahora seras el jefe de mi guardia -

los dos invocaron al dragón nuevamente pero cuando salio Kakaroto fue quien hablo - escucha dragón quiero que me lleves a donde están todos los saiyajines asesinados por freezer hace años - pidió el saiyajin de ojos rojizos

el dragón le concedió el deseo y Kakaroto se encontró en el infierno , todos los guerreros del infierno vieron a " Goku " que estaba en el otro mundo

- pero si es ... Goku - Cell apretó sus puños y sin pensarlo dos veces ataco a Kakaroto con sus poderes pero este se transporta y aparece delante del ser evolucionado - ¿ quien eres ? - Cell conocía a Goku a la perfección y el o era el original

Kakaroto con un gancho asesino a Cell o eso es lo que creyo el cuando vio que se regeneraba nuevamente , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos se rió en voz alta y hablo con el - vaya eres una increíble criatura ¿ quien demonios eres ?-

- ¡ yo soy Cell , el androide perfecto ! - dijo el ser de piel verde con esquirlas negras

- no tan perfecto porque estas en este maldito agujero del infierno - Kakaroto comenzó a reírse de la criatura y le propone un trato - yo te sacare , pero a cambio de tu lealtad para mi ejercito ¿ que dices ?-

- solo entregame al verdadero Goku y cerramos el trato - dijo el androide

- pues aprovecha porque esta debil como un niño - los dos cerraron el pacto y Cell formaría parte del ejercito de Kakaroto , pero cuando vio que los saiyajines estaban ahí , uno le llamo la atención

- ¡ Kakaroto ! - la voz sonó muy gruesa del saiyajin de ojos blancos y muy musculoso

- vaya otro saiyajin interesado - dijo el confiado ser de ojos rojizos - se ve que eres muy fuerte -

Broly ataco a Kakaroto pero este lo esquiva y con un rodillazo al estomago logro derribar al gigante de cabello verde claro , los demás saiyajines vieron como el mas poderos era vencido de un solo golpe

- ¿ alguien mas quiere problemas ? - los demás saiyajines vieron como Kakaroto parecía ser muy fuerte -¿ alguien quiere venir conmigo ?-

- ¿ hay que audicionar ? - pregunto con sarcasmo Turles quien tenia lo brazos cruzados

- nadie esta siendo obligado , si quieres salir de este infierno yo te llevare a fuera pero solo me servirás a mi - dijo Kakaroto mientras lo amenazaba

- yo si voy - dijo Turles mientras se levantaba - estoy harto de este infierno -

los demás saiyajines lo siguieron pero lo que no contaban era que uno se resistiría a ellos , el parecido con Kakaroto era extraordinario , Bardock el padre de Goku quien había luchado contra Freezer estaba de pie impidiendo el paso a Kakaroto

- ¿ tu también vendrás padre o solo me estas tapando el aire ?-

- nadie ira a ningún lado Kakaroto - dijo el saiyajin de la cruz en la mejilla

- no digas estupideces , es evidente que soy mucho mas fuerte que tu - dijo Kakaroto con ese tono de engreído

Bardock se transforma en un super saiyajin y Kakaroto se transforma en un super saiyajin en fase 2 , Bardock no creía lo que veía , era algo que superaba a un super saiyajin pero el era muy orgulloso para perder ante un soldado de clase baja como el , ahora lo enfrentaría sin importar nada , pero lo que no sabían es que una misteriosa mujer de cabellos largos y negros se escapo del infierno para ir a la tierra , esa mujer conocía bien a Kakaroto y lo buscaría

continuara...


	5. Bardock lucha contra su hijo

**Bardock lucha contra su hijo**

Kakaroto había sido desafiado por Bardock , el super saiyajin tenia en frente a su hijo y no le importaba matar a un soldado de clase baja , Kakaroto estaba muy serio , mientras el que saiyajin de la cruz en la mejilla estaba con los brazos cruzados

-¿ y bien ? ¿ vamos a pelear Bardock ?- pregunto el saiyajin de ojos rojizos

el saiyajin de la cruz en la mejilla ataco a Kakaroto pero este detiene el puño con su mano , pero Bardock trata de golpearlo pero Kakaroto se teletransporta a su espalda y lo patea , el saiyajin de la banda roja aterriza y el saiyajin de armadura negra lo entierra con una patada

- maldito , es muy veloz - Bardock se levanto pero Kakaroto lo ataca con sus poderes - es mucho mas veloz de lo que pensé -

- ¿ aun no te das cuenta de mi poder ? - presumió Kakaroto

Bardock se pone de pie con dificultad y ve como Kakaroto estaba de brazos cruzados mientras se reía , el saiyajin de las muñequeras rojas se levanta y prepara su ataque con la mano derecha

- ¡ Chou Makouhou** ! - **Bardock le lanza su ataque creando una explosión en el cuerpo de su hijo - JA JA JA , te confiaste mucho maldito -

Bardock vio como el humo se deshizo para quedar sorprendido al ver que su hijo estaba en presencia de el - no , no , esto no es posible -

- ¿ ahora podemos pelear ? - Kakaroto se puso en posición y se preparo para pelear - bueno , es mi turno -

Kakaroto se lanza con un gran puñetazo al rostro de Bardock y lo lanza contra las montañas del infierno , Bardock cae de rodillas pero ve a Kakaroto estaba de pie en frente de el , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos lo patea con una potente patada al rostro , Bardock sintió como el golpe le sacudió el cerebro , el saiyajin estaba muy aturdido , al ver que su hijo que lo golpea con un gancho en el estomago , Kakaroto comenzó a reírse en voz alta mientras los demás saiyajines veían la humillación de Bardock

- ves , ¿ en que mundo podrías vencerme ?- Kakaroto lo tomo del cabello y lo vio a los ojos - no puedes derrotarme porque jamas vencerás a un super saiyajin dios -

Bardock quedo asombrado al ver que Kakaroto estaba en fase dios , Bardock no dejo que eso lo molestara y comenzó a golpearlo con poderosos puños pero Kakaroto no sentía nada , el solo levanto su dedo y expulso a Bardock y su cuerpo atraviesa el montón de púas de minerales , Kakaroto le aparece por detrás y con un codazo lo lanza al suelo , Bardock se levanto y Kakaroto le pisa la cabeza con su bota

- ¿ te rehúsas a servir a un saiyajin dios ? - pregunto el dios mientras pisaba la cabeza de su padre

- jamas ... jamas te serviré - Bardock se trato de levantar , pero Kakaroto lo lanza con una patada al estomago a los cielos , Bardock se levanta y ve como Kakaroto se acerca con su ki mientras se sonreia - dime una cosa Kakaroto ¿ que demonios te paso ?-

- solo digamos que me volví un saiyajin verdadero -

Kakaroto lo golpea con un rodillazo en el estomago y Bardock lo resistió a regaña dientes , Bardock trato de golpearlo con un puño , pero Kakaroto lo toma de la muñeca con el puño le acierta un puñetazo en el estomago , con gran velocidad le lleno el cuerpo de puñetazos divinos , Bardock comenzó a sentir el bombardeo de Kakaroto y con gran fuerza lo arrojo al suelo , Bardock cae y su rostro comenzó a sangrar , pero aun trataba de levantarse pero no podía

- sabes que puedes ahorrarte mucho dolor padre - dijo Kakaroto mientras aterrizaba

Bardock se trato de levantar pero no podía - jamas me dejare vencer por un soldado de clase baja - Bardock se coloco de pie con los brazos empapados de sangre , mientras que los trozos de su armadura caían de su cuerpo

- jamas me podras vencer padre , soy un dios -

- no , tu eres solo un guerrero de clase baja y siempre lo seras - Bardock golpea con un débil puño pero sintió como su mano estaba rota , antes del golpe final - Kakaroto jamas podrás escapar de lo que eres -

Kakaroto se propuso a acabar con la vida de Bardock pero una bola de energía color rosada impacta en la espalda del dios pero cuando voltea ve a una mujer de armadura rosa y que trataba de huir

- solo eres basura -

Kakaroto ejecuta a la misteriosa mujer que sale expulsada por el portal , allí ella se arrastro pero cuando vio que un destello se acercaba , la mujer se desmayo , Goku vio como la mujer de armadura saiyajin era recogida por el saiyajin de traje naranja

- disculpe ¿ quien es usted ? - pregunto el joven de quimono naranja

- ¿ Bardock ? ¿ Bardock eres tu ? - pregunto la mujer de aretes rosa y cabellos largos - ¿ Bardock estas mas joven ? -

- mi nombre no es Bardock , mi nombre es Goku - Goku la coloco de pie quien estaba muy mal herida

la joven le coloco el brazo pasando por el hombro , pero ella sabia que solo alguien se podría parecer a Bardock - dime ¿ sabes quien es Bardock ?-

- Bardock es mi padre - Goku vio que la mujer empezo a llorar a mares pero no de tristeza , sino de felicidad - dime ¿ por que lloras ? -

la mujer lo abraza fuertemente - porque soy Gine , soy tu madre - dijo la mujer de aretes rosados

Goku quedo impactado mientras sentia los brazos de su madre en sus hombros , el la vio y noto los rasgos parecidos a los de su hermano mayor , los dos madre e hijo se volvieron a abrazar fuertemente mientras Goku dejaba caer una lagrima

continuara...


	6. el regreso del emperador

**el regreso del emperador**

Goku quedo impactado mientras sentía los brazos de su madre en sus hombros , el la vio y noto los rasgos parecidos a los de su hermano mayor , los dos madre e hijo se volvieron a abrazar fuertemente mientras Goku dejaba caer una lagrima

- madre , madre no puedo creer que seas tu - el saiyajin de quimono naranja abrazo fuertemente a la mujer de armadura rosa - tantos años pensé en como serias y ahora te tengo -

- yo también te extrañe mucho mi niño , solo eras un bebe cuando naciste y te separaron de mi pero ya no mas mi hijo , ya no mas - los dos se volvieron a abrazar pero una voz maligna los separo

- ahh , que momento mas enternecedor - Kakaroto salio del infierno con un ejercito de saiyajines listos para luchar - parece que fuiste tu quien volvió a Goku un inútil con sentimientos -

- escucha Kakaroto , tener sentimientos no es ser inútil , es ser alguien que piensa en los demás - la saiyajin de clase baja se pone en frente de su hijo lista para pelear pero escucha la voz de su amante quien estaba del lado de Kakaroto

- no hagas estupideces Gine , jamas podrás vencer a un miembro de la élite guerrera - la voz de Bardock le llamo la atención y el sale detrás de Kakaroto en super saiyajin pero ella no tenia miedo

- no te tengo miedo Bardock , luchare hasta que te derrote para proteger a mis seres queridos - la mujer de aretes rosas se preparo para pelear pero algo paso , a Kakaroto se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos al ver a su madre pero luego su maldad volvió

- no te molestes padre , deja que para eso están los soldados de clase baja para pelear , el mas débil de todos es un soldado de nombre Kazim que su poder es de 25000 máximo , dejemos que se luzca -

- de acuerdo , pero cumple tu parte del trato y dame a freezer - el saiyajin de armadura verde estaba listo para pelear de nuevo con freezer - lo enfriare con mis propias manos -

- de acuerdo , pero ¿ que hacemos con Goku y su amada madre ? - Kakaroto se preparo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro carente de alma al ver a su madre sintiendo miedo y a Goku preocupada por ella - todos ustedes vayan a la nave , yo me encargare de sacar la basura -

los saiyajines son llevados por Bardock , pero cuando vio que Broly estaba alli se le ocurrió una mejor idea para divertirse - ven Broly , diviértete con esos sujetos -

Kakaroto se sienta mientras tomaba una manzana y Broly se le acerca , Gine sabia que no le podia ganar pero haria su mejor intento - espero que estén listos por que los voy a matar -

- Goku prepárate - Gine se lanzo por la izquierda y Goku por la derecha , los dos golpearon con una patada el cuello de Broly y saltaron por su espalda , con sus poderes atacaron al saiyajin legendario pero el solo avanza con lentitud

- madre olvide decirte que como super saiyajin que era no le pudimos hacer un rasguño a Broly , lo siento madre -

- descuida hijo mio , no hay problema -

el saiyajin de gran cuerpo tomo a los dos de los brazos y los lanzo al aire , pero con su sonrisa de demonio dijo todo - ahora los enviare al otro mundo - Broly con sus manos lanzo dos ataques de energia que impactaron en el cuerpo de los saiyajines , ellos caian al suelo mientras el legendario super saiyajin bombardeaba sus cuerpos , Gine cayo muy lastimada sobre unas rocas puntiagudas que le causaron cortes , Goku cayo de espaldas sobre el suelo y Broly se le acercaba como si nada

- maldición , no puedo moverme -

- ja ja ja , ni te muevas Goku porque Broly te hará pedazos -

- maldito , bueno , al menos conoci a mi madre ...-

Goku vio el enorme puño de Broly que se acercaba pero antes de sentir el impacto ve una mano de cuatro dedos que detiene el golpe de Broly y una voz que le resulta familiar

- oye , Goku me debe una revancha y no voy a deja que lo mates - Kuriza se quito su capa haciendo una entrada espectacular como de costumbre y lanza a Broly a metros de el

- no ... esto no puede ser ... es ... es... ¡ es freezer ! -

Kakaroto estaba asombrado al ver que " Freezer " lanzo a Broly como si nada , el Changlong vio a Kakaroto que estaba muy molesto por lo que hizo

- freezer maldito ¿ como es que tienes ese poder ?- Kakaroto vio que el poder del emperador y noto que excedía los limites - dime freezer ¿ como obtuviste ese poder ?-

- estoy tan aburrido de que todos me tomen por mi padre - el emperador se cruzo de brazos y vio a Kakaroto - es mucho pedir que me llamen por mi nombre -

- perdone usted su alteza , no fue mi intención molestarlo ja ja ja - Kakaroto abuso de su sarcasmo para burlar al emperador quien estaba serio por lo que paso - oye dime ¿ quien demonios eres ?-

- ¿ quien soy yo ? ... ¡ mi nombre es Kuriza ! -

el Changlong comenzó a elevar su Ki hasta que el rastreador de Kakaroto estallo en su rostro Broly se levanto y vio al que lo ataco , el saiyajin comenzó a correr pero cuando Kuriza lo vio lo derribo de un gancho al mentón , Broly cae muerto de un solo golpe mientras Kuriza caía sobre sus dedos

- ja ja ja , veo que eres alguien muy fuerte Kuriza -

- deja en paz este planeta y vete , jamas regreses o lo lamentaras - el Changlong se puso serio y Kakaroto seguia riendo

- como ordene emperador Kuriza - el saiyajin le hace una reverencia y usa su teletransportacion para ir a su nave , Kuriza escucho la risa burlona del saiyajin pero lo principal eran sus amigos

- ¿ Goku ? ¿ estas bien ? - Kuriza llamo a Nashina para que curara el cuerpo de los dos saiyajines

- ¿ Kuriza ? , no pudiste llegar mas a tiempo - el saiyajin ve que la joven de cabellos verdes lo curaba pero había alguien mas , un niño que curaba a Gine , Goku no pudo evitar notar que era similar a Kuriza - oye Kuriza , ese niño se parece a ti -

- mhm , pues claro que se parece a mi - el Changlong sonrió con un poco de pena - el es Narzhos ... es mi hijo -

- ¡¿ que ?! ¡¿ como que es tu hijo ?! - Goku se sorprendió y ve la sonrisa de Nashina quien estaba ruborizada - ¿ acaso tu y Nashina ...?

- hace cinco años y dejemoslo así... - Kuriza sintió la risa de su amada a lo lejos - dime ¿ que paso ? -

- oye de verdad no sabia que era tu hijo -

- ¡¿ POR QUE NO SE LO DICES A TODOS ?! - el emperador puso el grito en el cielo pero Goku entendió el mensaje aunque algo tarde

continuara...


	7. el ataque de los renegados

**el ataque de los renegados **

Goku era ayudado por Kuriza , cuando los dos notaron el increíble poder que había en la nave de Kakaroto pero cuando el comenzó a cargar a sus soldados para que asaltaran a la tierra , Kuriza no tuvo otra opción , tenían que destruir a los saiyajines

- puedo notar que no tienes tus poderes como antes - Kuriza uso su visión para ver a los saiyajines prepararse para el ataque - maldita sea , no tenemos mucho tiempo para contraatacar- escucha Goku , tenemos poco tiempo para que los saiyajines vengan a invadir , debemos detener a Kakaroto o todo se perderá -

- Kuriza , - el emperador ve al príncipe de los saiyajines de pie ante ellos pero el no le confió ni medio - quizás para vencer a Kakaroto se necesite un dios super saiyajin -

- ¿ que ? ¿ darte a ti los poderes de un dios super saiyajin ? - el emperador estaba indeciso por la proposiciones de Vegeta - por mas que odie decirlo Vegeta tiene razón , el es el único que puede vencer a Kakaroto -

- ¿ que ? ¿ y por que yo no puedo ser un dios super saiyajin ? -

Kuriza agacho la cabeza para responder la pregunta pero sentía lastima por Goku - porque al perder tu energía , tu cuerpo se desacostumbro y al recibir los poderes de un dios super saiyajin tu cuerpo explotaría por la cantidad de poder que emanaría -

- bueno Vegeta , te toca defender a la tierra - Vegeta estaba con los brazos cruzados y con esa clásica sonrisa suya al saber que todo le salio bien - escúchame Vegeta , ser un dios super saiyajin no es tan simple , debes ahorrar energía o te pasara lo que a mi -

los saiyajines formaron un circulo para poder darle a Vegeta la fase de dios super saiyajin pero cuando vieron una nube negra notaron que eran saiyajines , los cinco se separaron al ver que sus semejantes invadirían la tierra

- maldición , ese miserable no se da por vencido - Kuriza se preparo para pelear pero Vegeta tenia un plan para el -esperen ¿ que estas tramando ?-

- solo digamos que eres tu quien debe hacerlo -

los dos salieron volando con gran velocidad , cuando Gohan vio que los saiyajines se acercaban el elevo su ki y comenzó a ganar tiempo , los soldados comenzaron a pelear con Gohan pero el los detenía con sus poderes , Goten y Trunks ayudaron a Gohan , los saiyajines habían rodeado a los tres super saiyajines pero ellos resistían contra soldados de clase baja

- hermano , ¿ que tenemos que hacer hermano ? - Goten vio como los soldados se le acercaban

- Goten ¿ como tienes tiempo para hablar pero no para pelear -? - Trunks luchaba contra los dos soldados de cabello negro - escuchen no tiene sentido que luchen contra nosotros porque somos muy fuertes -

los soldados nos escucharon pero al ver que Goku se acercaba volando , el saiyajin de traje naranja pero no le prestaron atención , mientras tanto Vegeta y Kuriza se acercaban a la nave de Kakaroto , el rey de los saiyajines estaba sentado con una copa de vino en su mano , mientras veía como sus soldados luchaban contra los tres super saiyajines

- dime Zhardana ¿ por que se siguen resistiendo ?- Kakaroto bebió la copa de vino de un solo trago y la arrojo al suelo - eso es una falta de respeto -

- lo se mi lord , pero descuide , los soldados se encargaran - el saiyajin de barba blanca comenzó a caminar para abrir el portal y dejar que los saiyajines salgan de nuevo - ademas los soldados se vuelven mas fuerte con cada muerte que sufren -

- perfecto , perfecto - Kakaroto se puso de pie pero Zhardana vio saltar a Kakaroto mas adelante - idiotas -

cuando el soldado de barba blanca vio que Vegeta Y " freezer " estaban en la nave - vaya el príncipe y el emperador están a nuestros pies - Kakaroto se empezó a tronar los dedos - ¿ vienen a unirse a mi imperio ?-

- escúchame Kakaroto , acabare contigo ahora mismo -

el emperador ataco al saiyajin con velocidad , los dos chocaron sus puños y el saiyajin comenzó a golpear al emperador con gran fuerza en el estomago , pero Kuriza atrapo su muñeca derecha con su cola y lo lanza contra el trono rompiendo el trono en pedazos , Kakaroto se lanzo contra el changlong pero el desaparece y le aparece por detrás , con una llave al cuello y Kakaroto comenzó a golpear con codazos en su estomago y las costillas pero el emperador no lo soltaba

- eres un desgraciado , te vencí ante freezer y lo haré de nuevo - Kuriza giro a Kakaroto y los dos quedaron de frente , con un potente talón de mano lanzo al saiyajin de ojos rojizos ve como Kuriza estaba elevando su poder de pelea - ¡ mi nombre es Kuriza ! -

el emperador lo ataco con puños al rostro y al cuerpo , el saiyajin comenzó a sentir como el emperador lo golpeaba , cuando salto por detrás y con su patada lo lanza contra la pared , Kuriza aprovecho a golpear con los puños en la espaldas del saiyajin , Kakaroto giro y con sus manos atrapo la nuca del emperador y comenzó a golpear la cabeza del emperador en las columnas , cuando Kuriza trata de usar su cola nuevamente Kakaroto se la pisa con el pie derecho

- ¿ que te pasa Kuriza ? ¿ no puedes moverte ?-

el emperador desaparece y Kakaroto se mira las manos , cuando se da vueltas el emperador bombardeo el cuerpo con sus rayos , el saiyajin comenzó a sentir el ardor de los rayos , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos creo un campo de fuerza y vio a Vegeta transformado en un super saiyajin en fase dos y preparado para pelear

- Vegeta ¿ que demonios piensas hacer ?- el emperador vio que Vegeta estaba muy serio

- Kuriza , debes hacer el sacrificio mas grande que quizás tenga que hacer - Vegeta se puso serio y vio el rostro del emperador - Kuriza tendrás que destruir el planeta Vegeta tu mismo -

Kuriza quedo congelado al escuchar como el tenia que hacer lo que su padre hizo por placer , el emperador no podía creer lo que le pedía el príncipe , Kuriza tenia que destruir el planeta Vegeta

continuara...


	8. Kuriza destruye el planeta Vegeta

**Kuriza destruye el planeta Vegeta**

Kuriza quedo congelado al escuchar como el tenia que hacer lo que su padre hizo por placer , el emperador no podía creer lo que le pedía el príncipe , Kuriza tenia que destruir el planeta Vegeta

- ¿ acaso perdiste la razón ? ¿ como me puedes pedir hacer eso ? - el emperador había sujetado al príncipe como si nada

- te doy hasta tres para que me sueltes - amenazo el saiyajin de traje azul

Kuriza no podía creer lo que tenia que hacer , el sudor recorría por sus manos , sus pies estaban fríos , su boca estaba seca , Kakaroto no creía lo que escuchaba - ¿ sabes lo que me estas pidiendo Vegeta ? , soy un descendiente de esclavista hacer eso es algo ... delicado para mi -

- tu padre lo hizo porque era un maldito abusivo que se sirvió de notros y se deshizo de nosotros como si fuéramos basura - Vegeta tomo al emperador con sus manos y lo encara - tu eres un mejor hombre que el , piensa en Nashina , piensa en tu hijo , ellos que harían en tu lugar -

- ja ja ja ja , que gracioso - Kakaroto se empezó a reír y burlar a sus enemigos como siempre - el frió y sádico Vegeta da consejos de moral ... si bien no recuerdo quisiste destruir la tierra hace años pero Goku se impuso y eso por eso que lo odias -

- es cierto yo antes odiaba a Kakaroto ... Goku bueno el inútil de clase baja -

- Vegeta eres tan diplomático como un trozo de carne asada - le dijo el emperador con tono de burla

- el punto es que cuando Kakaroto venció a freezer pude notar en el como sus poderes se incrementaban me senti humillado ¿ como era posible que un guerrero de clase baja me superara ? , pero todo cambio , cuando descubrí que el poder de Kakaroto no venia de su entrenamiento , venia de su corazón y yo también tenia esas emociones en lo mas profundo por mi Bulma y mi hijo Trunks y no hago esto por nadie mas que ellos - Vegeta se enfado con todo su rabia y su odio - Kuriza ¡¿ que demonios espera ?! -

el emperador sale volando para llegar al nuevo planeta Vegeta pero los dos saiyajines estaban por empezar a pelear , sin embargo cuando se ve un destello naranja y ven a Goku de pie entre los dos guerreros

- Goku , vaya sorpresa ¿ a que has venido ? ¿ a ver como derroto a Vegeta y destruyo todo lo que te importa en la vida ? -

- no , claro que no Kakaroto - Goku se transformo en un super saiyajin para pelear - vine a derrotarte para que no sigas causando daño alguno -

- ¿ tu ? ¿ vas a derrotarme ? - el saiyajin de ojos rojizos se empezó a reír como siempre burlando a Goku y Vegeta - ¿ acaso estas loco ? jamas me ganaras -

- no te ofendas Kakaroto , pero en un super saiyajin jamas le podrás ganar - Vegeta se sonríe confiado de su poder pero sabia que con la ayuda de Kuriza eso solo era cuestion de minutos , luego Gohan aparece para ayudar pero este estaba en Gohan definitivo - vaya pero si eres tu Gohan , ahora somos tres super saiyajines contra uno ja ja ja parece que te rendirás tu solo Kakaroto -

- si claro y luego quizas tambien te pida perdon de rodillas - Kakaroto solto su sarcasmo pero antes de que el pudiera atacar a Goku , Gohan se interpone y con un puño golpea al saiyajin de ojos rojizos - vaya Gohan si que tienes agallas para pelear con tu padre -

- tu no eres mi padre , el si - señalando a Goku - y acabaremos contigo ahora -

el Gohan de traje naranja salio con gran velocidad mientras resistían los golpes de Kakaroto , los dos se entrelazaron con sus dedos y con mirada desafiante estaban cara a cara , mientras tanto Kuriza se diriguia en su nave para ver el planeta Vegeta , mientras su hermosa compañera se acercaba

- ¿ te preocupa algo kuriza ? - la mujer vio que a su amante estaba algo molesto - pareces muy callado -

- dime algo Nashina ¿ hasta donde estarías dispuesta a llegar en nombre de la justicia ? - Kuriza noto que la pregunta dejo a la joven madre algo atónita - porque si sabes la respuesta la concederé -

- Kuriza , no somos quienes para decidir eso - la joven coloca su mano en el cuello de su amado - pero pregúntate ¿ un hombre justo que haría ?-

- es increíble que tenga que hacer destruir el planeta Vegeta ... hacer lo mismo que hizo el monstruo de mi padre ... acabar con centenares de vidas -

- tu padre lo hizo porque el era malvado ... tu eres un buen hombre de corazón justo y verdadero , me diste una familia a la que amar , cuidaste a tu madre , la protegiste - Nashina deja que el chico le abrace la pierna a su padre - si tu fueras como tu padre no te hubieras quedado con tu madre , la habrías abandonado pero cada herida que te hicieron en su defensa muestra lo maravilloso que eres Kuriza -

- gracias Nashina - el emperador cargo a su hijo que tenia los ojos muy vidriosos y una gran sonrisa como su madre quien también sonreía - ahora se lo que debo hacer -

Kuriza sale de su nave para ver a Bardock ir a atacar la tierra con un ejercito de saiyajines , el ve la silueta del emperador y le viene a la mente un recuerdo

- ¡ es ... es... es freezer ! - Bardock se lanza para poder atacar al emperador pero sabia que sus golpes no le harían daño , el se transforma en un super saiyajin y prepara su ataque - esta vez , todo cambiara ... yo cambiare el destino de los míos ... el destino del planeta Vegeta ... el destino de Kakaroto ... mi destino y también ... ¡ tu destino ! - Kuriza revelo su cuerpo entero y con su mano extendida señalando el planeta Vegeta vio a Bardock - ¡ SERA TU FINNNN ! -

Bardock lanzo su ataque contra el emperador pero este lanzo su " death ball " que absorbió el ataque de Bardock y el quedo asombrado como volvía a repetirse la historia de su muerte nuevamente

- no , no es posible , no de nuevo ...-

la gigantesca Bola cayo nuevamente en el planeta Vegeta y el saiyajin de la cicatriz vio como el rostro de Kuriza parecía estar triste por lo que tuvo que hacer , pero eso no le importo , solo hizo lo que tenia que hacer , la explosión llamo la atención de los saiyajines , Kakaroto ve como el planeta Vegeta estaba siendo destruido como antes

- jajajajaja , ahora Kakaroto , no tienes mas saiyajines y el planeta Vegeta fue destruido -

- ¿ que ? ¿ quien destruyo el planeta Vegeta ?- Gohan no lograba entender quien lo hizo pero por fin lo entendió -¿ Kuriza ? ¿ Kuriza destruyo el planeta Vegeta ?-

- ¿ quien le dio esta idea tan estúpida ? - pregunto Goku mientras se frotaba la nuca - porque a decir verdad solo un estúpido tendría una idea tan absurda como esa -

Vegeta escucho las palabras de los dos saiyajines que hablaban en su espalda - si papa , solo un verdadero idiota se le ocurriría una idea así - Gohan quien había visto la explosión creía igual que Goku

- ahh ¡ ya cállense insectos , si vinieron a robarme el aire mejor se van ! - Vegeta estaba irritado por los comentarios pero aun resonaban , Kakaroto estaba molesto por la destrucción de su planeta y estaba listo para pelear

continuara...


	9. Goku se enfada

**Goku se enfada **

Kakaroto estaba enfadado por la destrucción de su reino , el saiyajin de armadura negra apretó el puño y volteo a ver a sus enemigos

- malditos ... malditos jamas se los perdonare - Kakaroto voltea a ver a Goku con su puño - tu destruiste mi planeta , ahora yo destruiré el tuyo -

el saiyajin se teletransporta para poder destruir la tierra , Goku decide seguirlo pero no podía solo - Vegeta , Gohan coloquen su mano en mi hombro - los saiyajines aceptan y son llevados hasta en frente de Kakaroto - Vegeta , Gohan necesito un tiempo para poder derrotar a Kakaroto -

- con que harás la genkidama - Vegeta se empieza a reír en voz baja - de acuerdo Gohan y yo te protegeremos con mas tiempo para hacer que la Genkidama crezca -

los dos saiyajines elevaron su ki y atacaron a Kakaroto quien estaba de espaldas para poder destruir el planeta , Goku se pone en posición para hacer la Genkidama - por favor se los suplico denme su energía para vencer a este guerrero ¡ denme su energía ! -

la energía de todos estaba reuniendo mientras los dos atacaron a Kakaroto con un puño cada uno , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos lanzando su cuerpo por los aires , Gohan se mueve mas rápido y comenzaron a intercambiar sus golpes a gran velocidad , los puños de Gohan eran atrapados por Kakaroto quien los bloqueaba , con un rodillazo al rostro lanza a Gohan contra el suelo , Vegeta lo ataco con varias bombas de energía el cuerpo de Kakaroto pero solo he había destrozado las hombreras de la armadura , Vegeta preparo su Galick gun y Kakaroto su kame hame ha , los dos chocaron sus poderes pero Vegeta incremento mas su ki pero Kakaroto le daba mucha pelea , Gohan prepara su kame hame ha que impacta en la espalda de Kakaroto recibe el impacto y los dos ataques de los saiyajines hacen explotar el cuerpo de Kakaroto

- lo logramos ... logramos herir a Kakaroto, Gohan - el príncipe Vegeta se preparo para ver que Kakaroto estaba herido

- si tío Vegeta , al menos ganamos tiempo - Gohan se preparo para pelear nuevamente , el joven definitivo elevo mas su ki pero vieron a Kakaroto enfadado con los dos saiyajines

- ustedes malditos bastardos , me están hartando y acabare con ustedes - Kakaroto ve a Goku parado con los brazos levantados , cuando ve la gran bola de energía que estaba encima de la cabeza - ¡ no ! ¡¿ como pude ser tan descuidado ?! -

Kakaroto trata de atacar a Goku pero Vegeta y Gohan se interponen con sus poderes pero no retenían a Kakaroto , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos intento atacar a Goku con su ataque pero Gohan se interpone en el camino , este impacta en su cuerpo hiriendo al saiyajin definitivo

- ¡ Gohan ! ... maldición , falta mas tiempo para retener la Genkidama -

- Kakaroto , apresúrate con esa Genkidama -

Vegeta encara al saiyajin de ojos rojizos pero Kakaroto logra acercar un gancho devastador en el vientre del príncipe , luego con un codazo le rompe la frente y la sangre de Vegeta cae en el rostro de Goku

- ahora vez Goku - Kakaroto le rompe el rostro a Vegeta y la sangre del príncipe cae de su rostro - puedo darte mucho dolor , deja eso y peleemos ahora o Vegeta se morirá en mis manos por tu culpa -

- _maldición , si la arrojo ahora es muy probable que el la esquive o la destruya - _

- ¿ que dices Goku ? ¿ no ? -

Kakaroto le rompe el brazo derecho a Vegeta pero un rayo purpura le atraviesa el hombro a Kakaroto dejando caer al príncipe , cuando el saiyajin voltea ve a Kuriza con los brazos cruzados parado frente a el

- tu maldito , destruiste el planeta Vegeta - Kuriza lo ve con mirada seria y ve que Kakaroto le aplaude - debo felicitarte porque te pareces a tu padre -

Kuriza le acierta un gancho a gran velocidad y Kakaroto se pone en posición , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos da un escupitajo que tenia sangre

- maldito , no te dejare con vida ...¡ me encargare de exterminarte ! -

Kuriza y Kakaroto se ponen a intercambiar puñetazos a gran velocidad , mientras Goku concentraba la Genkidama en sus manos - vamos solo unos momentos mas ...¡ se lo suplico ! ¡ denme su energía ! -

Kuriza recibe un rodillazo en el estomago y luego de un codazo en la nuca , el cuerpo del emperador cae al suelo pero Kakaroto lo persigue para destrozar el cuerpo de Kuriza , el emperador voltea hacia adelante y el saiyajin hunde su pie en la tierra , pero Kuriza rebota y le golpea dos puñetazos en el rostro , con su cola le atrapa el cuello , Kakaroto le golpea con un revés de puño en el rostro , Kuriza le destroza la armadura con sus puñetazos

- Kuriza ¡ hazte a un lado ! -

Goku estaba listo para lanzar la Genkidama , Kuriza asienta con su cabeza , el emperador le hunde un puñetazo en el estomago tan potente que la mano del emperador se noto por la espalda del emperador , Kuriza se aparece detras de Goku

- ¡ Kakaroto ! ¡ recibe la Genkidama ! -

el saiyajin de quimono negro lanza la Genkidama pero Kakaroto le lanza su ataque y destroza la energía de Goku , antes de que impactara en el cuerpo de Goku Kuriza se interpone en el medio quedando lastimado , cuando Kakaroto voltea ve a Milk quien estaba viendo la pelea , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos se aparece delante de Milk , Goku ve como el saiyajin de ojos rojizos le atraviesa el pecho con su mano , Goku bajo a tierra y toma el cuerpo de su esposa en sus manos

- Goku ... no ... falles ... - Milk cerro los ojos y se dejo morir mientras Kuriza estaba molesto por lo que hizo , mientras Kakaroto se reía en voz alta por lo que hizo

- ahora Goku , sabes que es el dolor y puedo causarte mas dolor - el saiyajin de ojos Rojizos voltea para ver a Kuriza quien estaba lastimado pero cuando Kakaroto siente un Ki muy grande , el voltea y las lagrimas de Goku caian de su rostros , el ki de Goku estaba por superar cualquier cosa

- te... te ... atreviste ... a matar ¡ A MILK ! -

Goku se enfado por completo , sus ojos se cambiaron de color , su cabello se volvió rosado , su cuerpo se volvio mas delgado pero su ki era realmente monstruoso , Kakaroto estaba sorprendido al ver que Goku se transformo su ayuda de nadie en un dios super saiyajin

- ¡ jamas te lo perdonare ! , ...¡ por que solo eres una basura ! - ...

continuara...


	10. Goku vs Kakaroto , la final

**Goku vs Kakaroto , la final **

Kakaroto estaba asombrado por el ki que Goku emanaba , el super saiyajin estaba en forma de dios super saiyajin , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos ataca con un puñetazo a Goku pero este le atrapa la muñeca

- maldito , ¿ como te atreviste a matar a Milk ? jamas te lo perdonare ... ¡ POR QUE SOLO ERES UNA BASURA ! -

Goku desplegó toda su ira en un puñetazo en el rostro de Kakaroto , Goku se mueve mas veloz y con un rodillazo en la cintura , Kakaroto trata de escapar pero Goku lo patea en el rostro lanzando al suelo el cuerpo de Kakaroto

- kame ... hame ...¡ ha ! - Goku lanzo su ataque pero Kakaroto lo esquiva pero cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda , Vegeta en dios super saiyajin estaba preparado para pelear , pero Goku le evito que atacara , Kakaroto ataco a Vegeta y Goku lo enviste con cuerpo , el saiyajin de ojos rojizos trato de golpear con un revés de puño pero Goku la atrapo y la lanzo para poder lanzar su cuerpo contra el agua

- miserable , esto jamas te lo perdonare , no permitiré que sigas viviendo -

Kakaroto se limpio la sangre con su mano al ver que estaba sangrando mucho , el se enfado y con todo fue a buscar a Goku pero este se transporta detrás de el y con sus puños castigo al saiyajin de ojos rojizos , con gran fiereza Goku le golpea con un rodillazo en la nuca al saiyajin maligno

- ja ja ja ja , ¿ crees que me vencerás con eso Goku ? - Kakaroto se despoja de su armadura para quedar sin la pechera y el se preparo - ahora tendré que matarte porque no dejare que alguien me de problemas -

- ¿ que planeas hacer Kakaroto ? -

- sabes que soy tu opuesto bueno ... - Goku vio asombrado como Kakaroto tenia una cola de simio , Goku vio como la sonrisa del saiyajin - ahora tenemos que emparejar las cosas -

Kakaroto creo una luna llena con sus poderes y cuando la lanza a los aires , esta explota y Kakaroto comienza transformarse en un simio gigante y Goku vio como Kakaroto se transformo en una bestia , en ese momento a Goku se le vino a la mente la visión de Vegeta transformado pero con Kakaroto era diferente

- ja ja ja ja , ahora Goku , ¿ quieres que te mate rapido o muy lentamente ? ja ja ja ja -

Kakaroto lanzo un pisotón y Goku lo esquiva pero con su enorme mano de simio golpea a Goku lanzando su cuerpo contra las rocas , Vegeta le lanzo un resplandor final pero Kakaroto la desvía con su mano de nuevo a Vegeta pero este lo esquiva pero Kakaroto lo apretó con sus manos , pero Goku trata de ayudarlo cuando la cola de Kakaroto lo atrapa y lanza a Goku al agua

- que ironía Vegeta , así me lastimaste cuando viniste y ahora las cartas están en la otra mano - Kakaroto apretó mas el cuerpo de Vegeta pero este luchaba para soltarse , Goku con un rayo de energía lastima el ojo de Kakaroto este se voltea y ve Goku que lanzo el ataque , Kakaroto le lanza el cuerpo de Vegeta a Goku y los dos dioses super saiyajin estaban siendo vencidos por el dios ozaru pero cuando Vegeta intento levantarse , pero Kakaroto abre su boca y lanza un rayo de energía que barre a Vegeta haciendo que el saiyajin de ropa azul cayo de rodillas pero Goku se levanto

- miserable , te atreviste a matar a mi esposa y lastimaste a Vegeta - Goku junto todo su ki en su brazo derecho - ahora me encargare de exterminarte -

Goku estaba por lanzar su ataque pero Kakaroto crea una barrera de energía y arraso con el cuerpo de Goku , cuando vio a Kakaroto saltar sobre sus piernas

- oh no me fije Goku - Kakaroto le piso las piernas con suma crueldad mientras Goku gritaba de dolor - ja ja ja ja , ahora acabare contigo Goku -

Kakaroto se empezó a elevar por los cielos y preparo su ki para atacar la tierra con su Kame-Hame- Ha , pero Goku levanto su cabeza y vio Kakaroto preparado

- ¡ haz fallado ! , ¡ aun me queda un brazo que puedo utilizar ! - dijo Goku , Kakaroto tenia que tardar segundos para concertar su ki - pondré toda mi energía en este golpe -

- no ... no lo haras ... - Kakaroto preparo su poder para destruir la tierra - acabare contigo ahora -

Goku concentro todo su poder y lo uso para impulsarse hacia arriba y preparo su puño con todo su ki - ¡ te atravesare ! - Kakaroto comenzó a crear una barrera de energía - ¡ GOLPE DEL DRAGÓN ! -

Goku le lanza el golpe del dragón atravesando la barrera de energía de Kakaroto , Goku atravesó el vientre de Kakaroto y por ultimo el cuerpo del saiyajin explota en mi pedazos , la energía cae en el planeta mientras Goku caía a la tierra

- lo hicimos Milk , lo logramos - Vegeta se apresuro y salto para atrapar el cuerpo de Goku y los dos caen a un charco - lo logramos Milk -

- Kakaroto , deja de decir estupideces - Vegeta cargo a Goku en sus hombros para ver que el despertó y se reia - ¿ de que demonios te ríes ?-

- solo de que tenemos que buscar las esferas del dragón para revivir a Milk -

cuando lo hicieron , Milk volvió a la vida , en ese momento Vegeta estaba sentado en el borde del río y Goku lo acompaña , en ese momento ven a un ave para que tenia una carta en su pata derecha , Goku le tomo la carta , cuando la leyó decía

_felicidades , por superar el limite de los dioses _

_haz sido invitado a participar en el torneo de los dioses_

_si aceptas envía la cinta roja de nuevo con el ave _

_de rechazar la invitación envié la cinta azul _

Goku y Vegeta aceptaron pensando en ¿ cual seria el premio del torneo de los dioses ? , los dos enviaron el ave y se prepararon para el torneo de los dioses

**fin **

**espero que les haya gustado , mi proximo fic sera un cross para cerrar con " el torneo de los dioses " **


End file.
